Fallenleave's Prison
by BrizaMarii
Summary: He died in the tunnels when testing to become a sharpclaw for the ancient clans. He made a deal so he could wait for his mother to come find him. But he was left alone in the darkness in his own prison. One shot


I was practically jumping out of my own fur in excitement. Broken Shadow scolded me gently and told me to be calm and act dignified. After all, in only a few short days I would be a Sharp Claw instead of a Soft Paw. I would be able to serve me clan as a true and loyal clan mate now.

"Go down to the tunnels by the moor. When you enter a hairless and blind cat will greet you. He will guide you from there." Grass Wind mewed and licked my shoulder. I smiled up at my mothers mother.

"I'm gonna be the best Sharp Claw ever!" I proclaimed proudly. Suddenly I was being flipped onto my back, my paws flailed out awkwardly.

"You still won't be better than your old mother." Broken Shadow laughed. I snorted and pushed myself up.

"Thanks a lot mom, you got my fur all dirty." I pretended to be offended, but Broken Shadow and I were too close for misunderstandings. She saw right through my act.

"Well you better get going. Next time I see you, you'll be all grown up." Broken Shadow said softly and pressed her muzzle against my cheek. I didn't reply, there was no need for words. After another moment I glanced towards the gray sky and sped off towards the moors. All the strength of my clan seemed to carry me towards the tunnels were I would test to become a rightful Sharp Claw.

Suddenly thunder crackled over head.

My golden eyes rounded as the gray sky darkened into more of a deep blue with gray clouds.

"Oh no." I whispered to myself. The other Sharp Claws in the clan had warned everyone of this...you weren't supposed to enter the tunnels if it rained. They cloud flood, and you could drown.

"I won't wait to become a Sharp Claw just because of some silly rain." I growled firmly and trudged along. When I reached the tunnels I paused before surging downward. The utter darkness of the tunnels made me freeze for a second. I hesitated because I was truly scared. However I pushed my fears aside. I _would _become a Sharp Claw. Broken Shadow would see me walk triumphantly back to camp after I found my way out of the tunnels, the clan would cheer my name, "Fallen Leaves! Fallen Leaves!" They'd call out. I could almost taste the sweet flavor of success.

A voice behind me rasped softly.

"Are you ready to enter the tunnels, and find your way out to your clans rejoice, or die?" The cat growled softly. My eyes bulged at him. He was hairless and blind and old. This is the cat Grass Wind had said I would meet.

"Ye...yes." I stammered. The cat sniffed the air.

"The air is damp, is it going to rain?" The cat demanded. I immediately shook my head, when I realized the cat didn't see I said loud and clear, "It's not gonna rain."

The old cat simply nodded and motioned for me to follow him. We wove in and out of passageways, I tried to remember what tunnels we took and what ones were dead ends but I only seemed to get more lost. Finally we emerged into a cavern with a fast flowing underground river.

"Good luck finding your way out." The cat murmured and disappeared. I stared around the cavern for a moment before walking back into the tunnels. At first I tried to follow our scent trail back outside but the cat had walked us in so many directions our scent trails over lapped. I would have to find my own way out.

I jumped slightly as I heard a thrumming above me, I realized it was only rain. Then fear crept back into my mind, rain was bad, very bad. I had to find my way out _now._ Before the tunnels flooded.

I began running, I wasn't even keeping track of were I was going I just ran. And suddenly I was back in the cavern, I had somehow got turned around. And the river had risen, its banks were over flowing.

"Someone help!" I shrieked. Of course no one heard me.

"It's okay. Everything will be fine, Broken Shadow will see the rain and come to fetch you. Broken Shadow will find you." I consoled myself. I sat next to the gradually rising river and waited. And waited.

Broken Shadow didn't come. I rose to my paws and started to walk back towards the tunnels, I would have to escape. Suddenly my paws were slipping out from underneath me, the ground was slick with water. I sprawled across the ground and tumbled into the churning water. I was carried in the river for a moment down the cavern. Water choked my lungs.

Eventually I was able to scramble out of the river and rest on its banks for a moment, I was slowly losing consciousness. Darkness began to engulf me.

"Help." I breathed before I gently slid back into eh dark waters.

* * *

><p>My eyes flew open, I was back in the center of the cavern. The hairless cat was standing in front of me, his expression was bleak. I noticed a stick by his paws, there were several scratches along its bark.<p>

"Fallen Leaves." The cat began. I shook my head.

"No." I mewed. Hysteria over came me. "Don't say what you are gonna say. It isn't true."

"You died." The cat said anyways. I let out a pitiful wail, I had failed, I had drowned, I would never see my clan again. Rock gave me a moment to lament for my own death before he motioned for me to follow him.

"Where are we going?" I sniffed.

"You are going to join our ancestors, by the way my name is Rock." Rock replied. I shook my head.

"Broken Shadow is gonna come searching for me, I have to be here, waiting for her." I said stubbornly.

"Fallen Leaves no one is coming for you." Rock growled. I stared at him defiantly.

"Broken Shadow _will _come to say goodbye. I know it." I snapped. Rock looked at me, he knew I wasn't moving a muscle.

"Fine, stay in the darkness forever until you fade away." He mewed indifferently.

"What do you mean fade?" I demanded.

"If you stay down her you'll fade away and become nothing. You'll just disappear." Rock explained.

"That can't happen! I have to be here waiting for Broken Shadow!" I wailed. Rock sighed.

"I will make you a deal if you are going to be this stubborn then. As long as you stay in the tunnels you will continue to live, waiting for your mother who will never come. The instant you leave you will disappear, never to see Broken Shadow again." Rock growled. I nodded and accepted his deal.

"Broken Shadow will come for me." I said decisively.

"Will she?" Rock responded softly and disappeared. I was left alone in the darkness to wait. And wait. And wait.


End file.
